


When Life Became Too Much

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Kissing Prompts Challenge, M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi





	When Life Became Too Much

Elijah bent over Sean, his hands resting on either side of Sean's head. "Gonna kiss you 'til you can't breathe," he purred.

"Yeah?" Sean replied softly. "You felt compelled to announce this to me before doing it?"

"I did."

"May I ask why?"

"Yes," Elijah whispered, his lips mere centimeters from Sean's, his breath gently bathing Sean's face. He heard Sean's quick intake of breath and smiled. "You may ask why."

"Dammit, Elijah," Sean groaned. "Don't."

"Don't kiss you?"

"Don't tease me."

Elijah leaned back, gazing down into Sean's handsome face. A small smile touched his lips. So many men in one man. Strength and a fierce protectiveness that had sheltered him countless times through the years when life became too much for him. _How many times,_ Elijah thought in wonder. _How many times have those arms held me close, keeping me safe._

He saw the high flush on Sean's face and his smile grew. _How many times,_ he thought again _... have those same arms wrapped around me when he was shaking all over with fear and doubt. Letting me be **his** strength when life became too much for him._

"I like to embarrass you," Elijah said softly. "I like to see you blush."

"I'm sure I always oblige," Sean replied ruefully. "I can feel my face getting hot."

"Is that all that's getting hot?" Elijah asked, grinning.

"No, Elwood.... as you damned well know."

"That matters less than other things though."

"I know," Sean murmured. "So do I get my kiss or don't I?"

"You do," Elijah replied, and pressed his mouth to Sean's... softly, lingeringly. And as he heard Sean moan, he touched his lover's tongue with his own in a wet, intimate caress that did exactly what he had threatened to do: took Sean's breath away.


End file.
